


Yellow

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazil is an evil vizier if anyone is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



On January twentieth, 1973, Mae Macfarlane traded an unnamed price to a yellow-eyed man in exchange for some way of lifting herself and her baby Dora out of poverty. On January twenty-second, 1973, James Hauser Jr, owner of an established and prosperous town business, proposed marriage to Mae. On January twentieth, 1983, Dora became big sister to James Hauser III. On July twenty-first, 1983, Dora noticed smelly yellow powder on the floor by Jamie's crib.

On June thirtieth, 1973, Holly Beckett, then eight, traded an unnamed price to a yellow-eyed man in exchange for getting her mother and herself away from her mother's boyfriend Jack. On July first, 1973, Jack was murdered, brutally. Holly had nightmares the rest of her life. On June thirtieth, 1983, Holly gave birth to twin boys, placed immediately for adoption, because Holly knew damn well Mom had only been sleeping with Jack because Jack made good money, better than a high-school dropout with a little girl to think of could ever hope to make. The babies, named Andrew and Ansem by their respective adoptive families, grew healthy and happy. On December thirtieth, 1983, Joanna Gallagher woke when someone entered the room where she and her husband and son were sleeping, and that same night, Ansem's adoptive mother Marcia had a nightmare about a man with yellow eyes.

On October eighteenth, 1973, Emily Macon traded an unnamed price to a yellow-eyed man in exchange for a good job, one that wouldn't fire her for the constant distraction she couldn't help displaying. On October nineteenth, one of the resumes Emily had sent out crossed the desk of a man who recognized the Macon name and didn't mind giving the daughter of his good buddy Joe a job. Later, Emily married and had a daughter, Megan, and on October eighteenth, 1983, Emily had another daughter, Kimberly. On April nineteenth, 1983, Emily went looking for the Easter egg she'd obviously hidden for Megan in the girls' room and forgotten about.


End file.
